


Versus (Gray versus Erza!!!) Has he the potential of becoming…

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #OTP, #badluck, #cake, #fairytail, #grayza, #grayzaweek2015versus, #luck, #sclassfight, #versus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh just great!!! Gray wokes up and has a bad foreshadowing. To many "coincidences" are coming together. His dream in becoming S class mage is in danger especially... But who am I to spoil you any further</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus (Gray versus Erza!!!) Has he the potential of becoming…

Gray was aware of the fact that he wasn’t the luckiest person out there.

One night -it was the week before the S class tournament- he woke up totally sweaty with a really bad suspicion. A look in this calendar proved him right because this was too much to be of a coincidence, he was sure about that.

He closed his calendar and went white.

He had to inform Loke about that as soon as possible and had to discuss his dream with him or even with Cana.

If this was true what he believed they were as good as doomed.

To be honest he believed that his fate was quite aware of this fact and was already so spitefulness that it probably was not able to keep it a secret from him much longer.

To let Gray feel already totally doomed one week before the actual event… Of course it couldn’t resist to take this opportunity! This was so typical of it.

But this was really bad.

He couldn’t stand still and was walking up and down in his room.

She wasn’t really in a good mood since she and Jellal had a fight and since he vanished before giving her a fair chance to sort the misunderstanding out… Somehow it was quite human, but this didn’t change the fact that due to that her mood became increadibly bad.

And there was only one person in the whole world who was scarier than Erza and this was a furious Erza.

 Perhaps writing his last wish down wouldn’t be such a bad idea indeed.

 

The day arrived and of course –curse his foreshadowing- it comes as predicted.

Loke and himself were facing Erza in their first test.

Loke looked at Gray sorrowful.

Gray: “ Didn’t I tell you! Even Cana confirmed it, but no you wouldn’t believe me, yeah of course I am only imagine things!”

Loke: “I am sorry perhaps next year.”

Gray: “ What should this suppose to mean?”

Loke: “ As your partner I feel the responsibility to tell you that your health or even your life is in a high danger….”

Gray signed.

Gray: “ Common vanish. Go back to Lucy’s side and make sure that Natsu will have a better chance to get into the next round.”

Loke: “ I couldn’t possibly leave you behind.”

Gray’s glanced at him.

Loke: “ At least not again, I mean.”

Gray’s glance stayed the same.

Loke: “ I am sorry.” And with these words only light points remained.

Erza who really tried hard to keep her emotions under controll because she was aware of the responsibility she owned, was a little bit offended by this action.

Erza: “ So you are giving up without even trying? >>Gray, you are really disappointing me<<.”

Gray looked at her.

He knew that she only acted tough and that she was actually quite wounded psychologically.

The type of amour she was wearing gave her away.

Gray: “Erza please correct me if I am mistaken, but isn’t this test not all about earning the trust of a S class mage to be capable of becoming an S class mage oneself, to be able to participate in S class missions and to be ready to represent the guild on a higher level?”

Erza got ready to attack, a sword appeared and she went into a fighting position.

Erza: “ Your point would be?”

Gray: “ Erza of all the S class mages of our guild your valuation of my abilities would mean the most to me. Master thinks I would have some potential of becoming an S class mage, so, so what are you thinking? We were working and travelling together for such a long time by now. So (he really blushed strongly and was happy that Loke wasn’t there to see and to make fun of him) So what is your opinion? Am I ready of being a s class mage?”

Erza looked at him in surprise. But she collected herself again.

Erza: “What are you planning? We are supposed to find exactly this out whether you have the potential or not by fighting each other.”

Gray: “This fight is meaningless!  One fight more or less, what does this matter? And.. I really have no intention in fighting you, to be honest. At least not today.”

Erza didn’t expect that and her sword almost fell out of her hand.

Erza: “ So you are giving up?!”

Gray looked at her grimly.

Gray: “ I don’t want to hurt you while you are not properly healed yet.”

Erza, who wasn’t aware of the fact that a little blue cat had told everyone about her fight with Jellal, became furious.

Erza: “ What on earth are you even talking about? I… Is this a starmango-strawberry-cheese-crème tart?”

Gray: “ Of all mages of fairy tail you should know me the best. So tell me! What do you think? Do I have what it takes to become a S-class mage or not? “

Erza was hypnotized by the cake for a few seconds, but she pulled herself together.

Erza: “Gray I really don’t wish to make any statement about that without having the opportunity to check your fighting abilities in combat.”

Gray ate a bite of the tart. He saw Erza’s shocked eyes.

Gray: “ Oh well, I guess I will just eat this cake as consolation then.”

Erza: “ How cheap of you!”

Gray: “ Oh you of all people should know better than everyone else that the ingredients of this masterpiece of deliciousness are anything else but cheap.”

He ate a second bite.

Erza: “ I am a S class mage, Gray. Those simple tricks aren’t worki…”

Another bite.

Erza: “ S class missions are dangerous Gray! I really, I couldn’t, no I don’t want to be responsible to put your life in such a  danger without knowing for sure whether you would be capable of..”

Gray: “ If this is your opinion, I just have to accept…”

Erza: “ How could you possibly accept this so easily! Don’t you have any back bone?”

Gray: “I am trusting your judgment Erza.  And especially today, I really do not wish to hurt you. My hands are bonded.”

Erza: “You had no problem fighting me back then, didn’t you?”

Gray: “Back when?”

Erza: “Just…recently.”

Gray: “Erza can I ask you whether you have an Ice protecting amour in your actual size in your amour collection?”

Erza: “But of… to be honest… I don’t think so.”

Gray: “You are really thinking of me as Natsu 2!!!!! Aren’t you?”

Erza: “This isn’t true…perhaps a little.”

Gray sulked.

Erza: “This is getting ridiculous, don’t waste my time any longer and defend yourself!!!”

She run towards him, ready to attack but just in time Gray threw the tart in defense in her face.

Gray: “ Happy tenth anniversary of joining fairy tail!”

He laughed.

Erza after she “saved” most of the cake: “ You know that throwing such a yammy tart should be considered as an awefully grave crime, worse enough to…”

Her eyes were shining like a sea of stars when Gray pulled a second tart out of his cooler bag.

Gray: “ Let me through and this tart shall belong to you.”

He was grinning.

Erza was conflicted. Her moral and ethnics forbid… but, but

She whispered: “ So you really didn’t forget which day today is?”

Gray: << How could I ever forget the luckiest day of my life, meeting you?>>

epilogue

Lucy: “ What do you mean by that?”

Gray layed paralyzed in Erza’s arms his heartbeat raced, his face was totally red and he was crying subconsciously. All his worries and all his dreams, he just, he

Natsu: “ Woah, what happened to him?”

Lucy: “ Erza proposed accidently to him while eating a starmango-strawbeery-cheese crème tart he baked for her as an anniversary present and he got paralyzed due to happiness.”

Natsu: “ Poor guy, it seems his organism is just not used to any dose of luck.”

 

## … her husband?

## Grayzians think so ; P

 


End file.
